Order Made
by 96thPerson
Summary: When traveling, one meets many a person. Some are wanderers, some are friendly, and some are simply lost. Perhaps these new members are two of these people, and maybe they'll soften over time. RavenxEve, friendship as well, RavenxRena, ElswordxAisha, ChungxAra yessssss
1. First Order

I'm just like... Starting a bunch of new stories here XD So this one is about Eve and Raven and their relationship and feelings towards/with themselves, each other, and the entire gang. Lots of EveRaven friendship, definitely a relationship later, and then RavenxRena and ElswordxAisha cuz it's CANNON. Or something close XD;;

Raven - Sword Taker - Blade Master

Eve - Code Exotic - Code Nemesis

Rena - Trapping Ranger - Night Watcher

Chung - Shooting Guardian - Deadly Chaser

Aisha - Battle Mage - Dimension Witch

Elsword - Sheath Knight - Infinity Sword

The title is actually the title of a song Nano showed me a while ago by Rad Whimps, it's really good, go check it out on youtube sometime. Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

"Argh, damn it Raven, don't get so close to me!"

"You're the one backing into me!"

Elsword growled at the older man. He was such an untrustworthy, head-strong, reckless person, who couldn't work with a team for crap. It was so aggravating, and even though they had just met him, Elsword was sure he didn't like him already.

Raven on the other hand, thought exactly the same of Elsword. Maybe it was just because their personalities were too similar. He got along with Chung, Rena, and Aisha just fine, even if he didn't like them all that much, but when it came to the Ardent Boy... They hated- No, positively loathed each other.

Raven didn't mind clashing with Elsword all the time, in his opinion, it taught the brat humility. But at the same time, not connecting with Elsword made it hard for him to connect with the rest of the gang. In addition to this, he was still angry at his arm and loosing his fiance Seris, so pent up rage came out as snaps and yells. More often than not, his and Elsword's fights were verbal, making it hard on the rest of the team to sit and watch, let alone break the fight up.

"What are you doing? Move!"

Raven ducked and rolled out of Elsword's trail of furious slashes. There was an eruption as Elsword stabbed his sword into the ground for the final attck, demolishing half of the small hoard of monsters in the gang's path. Raven got off the ground, creating a small explosion in front of him and then Shadow Stepping past the hoard. He turned on his heel and made a barrage of explosions, yelling, "Seven Burst!"

Over the roar, he could hear Elsword yelling at him to watch where he was shooting. He was really tempted to yell back, but kept silent for fear he might say something he would regret. He backflipped out of the path of one of the monsters, landing next to Chung.

"Raven, watch out, okay? You might get hit by one of us." Chung said worriedly. He was a small boy, even shorter than Elsword, but he wielded a powerful canon like it was nothing. He was also a smart boy, with a kind heart.

Raven's brow crinkled slightly, but he nodded. "Whatever. I'm heading back into the fight."

He rushed back in with a powerful holler of, "Power Assault!" Monsters scattered this way and that, and Raven skid around on his heel, catching two with his Nasod Claw. There was a pop and he cringed, slashing the monsters in half quickly. He dropped to he knee, holding his arm as something in the shoulder was sparking. If he wasn't so headstrong, he would have stopped to check more, but instead, he got back up and continued fighting.

He slashed a few of the monsters in lethal points, striking down enemy after enemy. The horde that had mobbed them was almost gone, but it was getting harder and harder to fight. As he was creating a Maximum Cannon, his arm sparked again, and he let out a yelp as he dropped to the ground. One of the monsters took advantage of his inability and ran to attack him. He gasped, turning on his back and putting up his sword to block the attack, when a flurry of arrows embedded themselves in it's face and arms. It roared, turning around and bounding off.

"Raven, are you alright?"

"Rena, I'm fine. I'm going after it to make sure it doesn't bring more."

"Wait, Raven-!" Rena started, but was too late to stop him from running off. She sighed, watching his back. He was such a head-stong man, couldn't he see that his arm was breaking on him...?

Raven ignored his arm, running after the monster. With a quick step thorough the shadows, he stopped the monster dead in it's tracks. "Where do you think you're going?"

With four quick slashes and an explosion from his Nasod arm, Raven left the monster desecrated, but at the same time, blasted himself backwards. He yelped as he hit the ground and skid, before hitting a conveniently placed, very sharp rock and tumbled to the edge of the cliff. He caught the edge with his sword, but his fingers started slipping from the hilt. He grit his teeth and tried to move his other hand to catch himself, but it had decided to break down on him and fall limp.

His last finger slipped and he fell of the edge, rolling and tumbling down the steep hill. He hit the bottom with a groan, attempting to cover the gash on his lower side back. Slowly, shakily, Raven stood, his body sore and achy. His breath was ragged, and he was limping on one foot, the metal where some of his ribs would be dented, but he was fine all in all. He mustered the strength to walk forward, exploring the area around him. A large, round, tilting building arose in front of him, pieces of walls and metal debris fallen around it. The door was falling off it's hinges, but he could see there was something once written on it.

"... Ever Queen Eve... Nasods... Rests. Huh." He read out loud, stepping closer to the place. He pushed to door aside and was slightly taken aback by the lack of lights that were emitting from the dark room. There was a small grated platform, but other than that, everything was wires or panels. Spider webs long abandoned by their creators covered everything, even the panels that were barely blinking. He stepped up to one, glancing over it, when a large red button caught his eye. Something was scribbled on a piece of parchment under it, and Raven picked up the dark paper to read what it said.

Due to the light, he couldn't really read what is said, but he got enough of it. "Press the red button only in times of need."

He thought. Did he really need to press the button? It could be a million things: A flare starter, a self-destruct button, it could even summon more monsters. Curiosity got the better of him, and he pressed it.

Suddenly, all the lights and wires crackles with electricity and then flickered to life. Raven covered his eyes, temporarily blinded by the lights. When he opened his eyes again, he practically fell to the floor in surprised.

The entire back wall of the room had pulled back, revealing a large, spherical tank that was filled with green liquid, and inside, was...

"Holy shit..." He gasped.

"Raven! You moron, where the hell are you?"

Raven cursed at Elsword's yelling. He limped his way outside to see Aisha standing with her back towards him on top of one of the larger rocks. "Aisha! Down here!"

She turned and saw him, then yelled, "Guys, over here!"

The rest of the gang joined her and then ran down to Raven, jumping over rocks and rubble. Rena started fretting over his open wound, saying, "This is terrible! Did this happen when you fell? We found your sword, do you need treatment?"

Raven smiled at how worried she was. He pat her head and ruffled her hair a bit with a chuckle. "No, it'll be alright, I'll heal in no time. Anyway, you have to come see this."

When they went back inside, Elsword really did trip and fall, causing Aisha to laugh mockingly. Chung smacked her arm lightly, drawing her attention back to the tank. Her jaw dropped at the girl inside.

She was curled in a ball, wires and tubes attached to her back, shoulders, and neck. She wasn't breathing, but the tank looked as though the liquid inside was circulating to keep her warm. A few screens next to her were beeping for vitals and... Systems?

"Is she a robot?" Chung asked. "Or, what were they called... Uh, Nasods? Is she a Nasod?"

Raven nodded. "The door is inscribed with something like, 'Ever Queen Eve Nasods Rests,' or something like that, but it was so etched away I couldn't read it. We could try to get her out, or just leave her here."

Elsword was already all over it. He was examining buttons and control panels, racing around like a maniac, before stopping and sighing. "No luck. Chung, you're a mechanic, you should try to do this."

"... I-I don't know, maybe there's a manual..?" Chung replied. He didn't want to tamper with anything, what if he killed her?

While the other four bickered, Raven flipped the parchment he had found earlier over. On the back were instructions on how to activate the 'Little Queen.' He read them over, before deciding that it would be best not to tell the others and wake her up himself.

With a few key clicks and some pressed buttons, the wires detached from the girls body. Elsword's attention snapped to the tank, and both he and Aisha walked over, placing their hands on the glass. "What...?"

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, causing Aisha and Elsword to jump back and Rena to yelp. Raven and Chung both jumped, but he quickly turned and continued the activation. The next sequence was much more complicated, but it drained all the liquid from the tank and filled it with steam. Finally, he entered the final code, completeing the activation and opening the glass doors.

The girl stepped out from the tank, surrounded by a cloud of cold steam. She had light grey, almost white hair, and piercing orange eyes, much like Raven's. There was a sparkling blue gem in the middle of her forehead, and blue markings on her pale cheeks. She wore a black cloak over a white shirt, with gloves, black shorts, and white thigh-high boots.

As the steam cleared, she looked around. "Where... Am I?"

* * *

So this story is probably going to update pretty slowly as I bust out the final leg of OtDRcHY and work on the other stories I've started, as well as rewriting Recipe for Disaster (I'm going to rename it) and then writing these other two stories. Plus, school is starting again soon, so I'm going to be pretty busy :/

I hope you don't get too annoyed with the slowness of this one. I also want to say this is probably pretty similar to TheSaphireNemesis' story, even though I've never read it and got the idea to write this before I realized she had one up. Sorry if it's too similar, I'm reading it now to make sure I make it as different as I can


	2. Second Order

Woohoo, Update. Two in fact. Here's the start of the story, so their still in Altera. Their going to Elder next as a heads up, but not in this update :/ Here we go, I'm not feeling very creative with this today XD;; I actually forgot to edit these chapters before posting, so yeah... Lolz.

* * *

The girl looked around, surveying her surrounding and the people in the room with her. There was a red-haired boy, an Elf, a human mage, and a human-Nasod hybrid, no doubt a recent experiment. There was also another human with them, but her data couldn't tell who he was. Maybe it was because she had just woken up, or maybe because she hadn't seen anything like him before, but who knows. At that moment, she was much more concerned with where she was, how she got there, and where her drones were.

She took a few wobbly steps, before steadying herself and then closing her eyes. She focused her energy into contacting her drones, eyes snapping wide when she had located them. The small gang jumped, and then moved back to the door as she advanced forward to the control panel. She pressed some buttons, quiet clicks and beeps sounding, before the whole room began to shake and her pod closed. It rotated around and another pod showed, but something was wrong with it.

"What happened here?!" Eve cried, before dashing past the group outside. Aisha stared after her, asking, "What's her deal?"

"Should she even be running around like that? She seemed pretty confused..." Rena worried. Raven scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Chung, do you know anything about Nasods? And what the hell happened with this tank?" Elsword asked. Chung nervously laughed. "This... Might have been my fault. I think I accidentally missed a shot and it might have sort of... Come this way and blown something up?"

Elsword sighed and rubbed his head. "What a hassle. Well, let's go, she can find her own way."

"Wait, Elsword! We can't just leave her!" Rena exclaimed. Raven stood up and walked past her, saying, "You know, I hate to agree with him, but I think she can get around on her own just fine."

"You're just saying that because you don't want another person here, isn't that right?!" Aisha accused, pointing. "Well, I'm going with Rena on this one! If you won't help her, you might as well just leave now!"

"Aisha, that's a bit extreme..." Chung started, patting her shoulder and arm. Raven glared and nodded. "Fine then. Maybe I will leave."

He brushed past Elsword, pushing him out of the way and making him stumble in the process. Elsword huffed, glaring after him, and yelling, "Yeah, good riddance!" He then turned back to the gang. "We'll help her. Come on, let's see where she ran off to."

They followed the girl's path, outside, down a small cliff, and to the back of the building, which was much larger than expected. It creaked and groaned as a wind kicked up and buffeted it, making Elsword worry a little. What if it fell? Would every one be alright? Would the girl save them, or was she long gone?

"Excuse me."

Elsword was snapped out of his thoughts and abruptly stopped as he noticed the girl's face. She was staring into his eyes with her own piercing orange ones, and said, "I believe you are in my way. Please move."

"... In your way? Who are you anyway?" Elsword asked, slight annoyance on his tongue. The girl didn't even twitch, but merely replied, "I am Eve, the Little Queen of Nasods. Now, if you'll kindly move, I must return to the room we were previously in so I may repair Moby and Remy."

She pushed her way passed Elsword causing him to stumble again, and he cursed. "What is it, Push Elsword Day?"

Aisha giggled. "Hey, we should dub it that." Instantly, she was trying to push him over, forcing him to lean back on her to avoid falling. "Hey, what are you doing?!"

"It's Push Elsword Day! I'm pushing you!"

"Aisha! Fine then, it's Tickle Aisha Day too!"

And with that, he pounced her, tickling her sides and making her giggle and snort. Rena laughed at the two, but finally pulled them apart. "Come on, let's go find Eve. She said she went back to the room?"

Chung nodded. "Yeah, I think so. She said something about repairs... What were the two things she was holding?"

Elsword paused his tickling to glance up at Chung and reply, "She said names, like 'Moby and Remy,' or something. They looked like dolls though, one was a white rabbit, I think. The other... Looked sort of rhinoceros-ish and was black."

"You really remember all that from a glance?" Rena asked.

"I gotta admit, I was staring." Elsword said, glancing to his left. Aisha giggled. "That's just wrong!"

"What? They were adorable! I wanted to hug them." Elsword admitted with a sheepish smile. "Go see them for your self, cutest things in the world."

* * *

Raven stumbled again. His limp was getting worse, and the gash was bleeding out. He was dizzy from blood loss, and had almost completely forgotten about his sword. When he realized, he groaned, turning around to limp back and get it.

It was a hard and painful trek, calling for him to stop and just breathe every so often. Once, while he was kneeling, he fell to his knees from the dizziness, and thought he had seen Seris. He was becoming delusional, next he would just collapse and then bleed out.

He was determined to not die though. For some reason, he wanted to keep living. He wanted to keep fighting, and repay the world and the people for the sins he had committed. He didn't even know why he wanted to, he just did, and it would start with-

"Ah, to hell with it, looks like I need to go back." He grumbled to himself, picking up his pace to get his sword and return to the gang. If he really did want to repay the world for his sins, he would have to stick with the gang for a little longer...

* * *

"So, Eve, what are you doing here, anyway?" Rena asked, holding Moby with both hands and staring at it. It stared back with it's yellow eyes, data and logs flashing across the yellow orbs. Whirring noises that resembled breathing sounded from it's tiny body, and gave Rena a small massage that made her hands numb. She released the little thing and it floated backwards, before shaking itself out and floating back to it's counterpart and Mistress.

"I was placed in preservation mode by my subjects sometime during the peak of the Nasod-Human War. This was my pod." Eve started. "A few years ago, I was reawakened by an Elshard that crashed somewhere around this building. The energy reawakened me from my deep sleep, but I found my race was gone and I was alone. I used the shard's energy and my own power to reactivate the Nasods, are they still hostile?"

"... Eve, you're in Altera. This is somewhere outside the Nasod Foundry. Every single Nasod in existence is hostile, they tried to kill all of us." Elsword said, leaning on his sword. Aisha shifted to get more comfortable with Rena on Chung's Destroyer, and the Guardian merely sat on the floor. "This is like, Nasod birth/death capitol of the world. Nasod's practically come here to die-"

"How insensitive! You do realize that you are in the presence of the Nasod Queen, do you not?!" Eve exclaimed, holding her hand up to back hand him. He blinked in surprise, holding his now-red cheek. "... S-sorry, jeez..."

"Serves you right! Please be aware of what you say to people. Though I may have acted a bit too harshly..." Eve sighed, putting her hand down. She turned around and continued her work, a few silent moments passing. When she was done, the second drone revised, floating up into the air. Moby floated around it, before they nuzzled together, and then Eve pulled them down and hugged them.

"How adorable..." Aisha couldn't help but whisper. It was barely audible over the sound of the clicking and whirring of Moby and Remy flying around the room in their new-found freedom. Suddenly, the door came flying open, and a person with spiky hair and an oversized left arm stumbled in. Blood was dripping off his side, and he suddenly collapsed with a loud clang. Rena gasped, getting up and rushing to his side. "R-Raven!"

"S-Seris..." He whispered quietly, reaching up to touch Rena's face. She grasped his hand, looking around as he closed his eyes. "Um, uh... Chung! Come here! Help me! Aisha, you too, heal him!"

The two ran over, Chung flipping Raven on his stomach. Aisha examined the gash, mumbling something, before she cursed lowly. "I can only seer this wound closed, any other method would use either my life energy or his and drain us for a short time. Can't risk it."

As she was getting ready to burn the wound, Eve pushed her away yelling, "No, don't!"

"Eve! What are you doing, he'll bleed out!" Aisha yelled, but the Nasod silenced her with, "No, you don't understand. He's not fully human, you'll overheat his Nasodic components and burn out his entire life source. Not only that, his blood is mixed with oil, meaning that the slightest spark will burn him alive. This gash will heal fine, it's the metal and wires underneath that are damaged. Here, let me..."

She ushered Moby and Remy over, who brought her some tools. Quickly, she began working, cutting skin away from metal, prying said metal from bones, severing strings and wires. Rena grasped Raven's hand tightly, Elsword now joining the small group. After at least a half an hour of work, the smell of blood, and Eve fixing Raven, she ushered Elsword and Aisha out of the way. "Here, Remy, Moby, get me the wire."

"What? What are you going to do, is he alright? Will he live?" Rena practically yelled. Eve sighed. "He'll be fine, I am just recharging his batteries. Being part human, some sleep and food is necessary... I will accompany you back to your place of lodging after he recharges, just to make sure that he is all right."

Rena sighed in relief as Eve plugged the wire into the back of Raven's neck. Electricity crackled and his body twitched violently, splashing the blood in the puddle around him. He was silent again, and the group settled down to wait on his battery to recharge.


	3. Third Order

Raven awoke to Seris's face and shot out of bed, gasping loudly. He looked her over to make sure it was her, but frowned in disappointment. It was only Rena, staring him down with a worried expression. "Are you alright...?"

"... I'm fine. What happened?" Raven asked, cringing at the pain in his side. "I remember getting my sword and then returning to the room.. What happened?"

"Well, you kind of bled out... So Eve had to save you. I don't know how to explain what she did, you'd have to ask her yourself." Rena said, nervously kneading her fingers. Raven sighed, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and quickly located his gloves and shoes. He slid them on, before walking to the door and holding it open. "Well? Aren't you coming?"

"O-oh, right! Sorry, I was just worried, should you be moving around?" She asked worriedly, rushing to the door. He smiled at her, making her blush lightly. "I'm fine. We should hurry downstairs, I bet their all waiting."

They met up with everyone in the lobby of the inn. Only a few people were there, including the Elgang, who were crowding a small table in the corner. There was a new girl with them, with with white hair and orange eyes, Raven presumed she was Eve. She glanced up at him, nodding slightly, and then looked back at the table. Elsword grinned widely, walking over and clapping him on the back.

"Nice to have you back with the living!"

"What's with this sudden change of attitude? I thought you hated me." Raven coughed, giving a suspicious look at the boy. He was still grinning, resting his arm over his shoulders and holding him to his height. "Well, that was then. You came back, and that kind of astounded me. I think I misjudged you, you're pretty good."

"... Uh, thanks, I guess..?" He replied, unhooking Elsword from himself and standing up. "That... Means allot to me, I guess I misjudged you too."

"Hey, does this mean we can spar and you won't try to kill me now?" Elsword laughed, his grin widening.

Raven smirked. "Heh, only if you want me to."

Aisha coughed, catching their attention. "You two are just like little kids. I think you owe someone your thanks, Raven." she snorted, a smirk of her own on her face.

"Oh, right. Uh, Eve, right?" He asked, staring at the girl. She nodded, still refusing to speak. "Uh, thanks, for saving me. I owe you my life, without you I'd be dead."

"I do not want your thanks, you abomination." She hissed. Raven stared at her, the insult registering in his head. His eyes narrowed and he took a step. "What was that?"

"I called you an abomination, a freak. I speak the truth, it's all you are." Eve replied. "A half-human, half-Nasod shouldn't exist. What happened to you is something that shouldn't have, but I regret saving you."

"What the hell? Why did you save me then?" He asked, gritting his teeth. She still stared at the table, but he could see her eyes narrowing. "I felt as though I owed you for reawakening me. All the Nasods seem to either be dead," she cast a glare around the group, before continuing, "Or are now extremely hostile. For your friends' sake, I'm glad you're alive. I will be taking my leave now."

As she got up to leave, Raven caught her with a growl. "So it was you who did this!"

Eve paused, before turning with an equally fearsome snarl. "What are you implying?!"

"You were the ones who took my arm and subjected me to so many experiments I practically died! You were the ones who killed Seris too, weren't you?!" Raven yelled, taking a step forward. She grit her teeth and raised her hand, ready to slap him. "Why, I never! How dare you imply that it was my people who would do such a heinous thing! It was out of my control!"

"Out of your control my ass! You're the queen, you could have called it off!" He replied, flailing his arm a little. He knew he should have cared more about what the rest of the gang at the moment, but he was so angry he could care less.

"I would have if I was alive then-"

"Are you saying you were dead in that capsule?! How did the Nasods revive then? Were they drawing power from you?!" Raven cut her off with a snarl. She sneered. "I never intended for them to be bloodthirsty, but I guess I mad a miscalculation. Perhaps the same happened to you, you filthy half-breed mongrel."

"Really? Back to insults?" He laughed, though her tone stung. HHe was determined not to show it though, she would probably use it to her advantage. "What did you mean to happen? I suppose you wanted them to live along side humans peacefully? Or did you want them to mix with us and become mutts like me?!"

Eve took a step back, but righted herself and clenched her hands at her sides. "I did not know what I wanted at the time... But now I know that I want to forget that I ever met you. Next time, you should just die."

The two were silent, before she looked up and yelled, "No, on the other hand, I'm glad that the Nasods captured you! How much misery are you feeling now? How pathetic and useless are you, being a mutt. Do people look at you? Do they laugh? Or are they afraid?"

It was Raven's turn to take a step back. Everything she had said was true, and it made his stomach drop. As he was about to reply, Elsword stepped in. "Eve, take back what you said. He woke you back up and thanked you, why are you insulting him?"

"He deserves every last word." She hissed, venom in her mouth. "Why? What did he ever do to you?"

"Elsword has a point, but he insulted back. And maybe she didn't want to be woken up." Aisha deducted, standing next to Eve.

"Maybe that tag wouldn't have been there, hm?" Raven asked. Elsword nodded. "And they would have put her in a more secure place or terminated her altogether."

"Well, maybe they didn't want her to be terminated! Perhaps they weren't expecting the war to be so long and would revive her themselves!" Aisha retorted. Eve crossed her arms and cantered her hip. "What Aisha says is true, we did not expect the war to go on for so long."

Just then Chung cut in with, "Guys, you're getting really loud and people are staring, you should stop..."

The argument escalated in volume and insults. Half the time they were yelling at each other, the other half of the time they were yelling at Chung. He looked like he was either going to cry or kill something, and this just seemed to anger everyone even more. Rena was getting angrier and angrier as well, she could feel her patience thinning quickly. She had told herself she wouldn't get involved, they'd all calm down eventually, it would be any second...

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU." Rena yelled, causing the room to fall silent. "Both of you, stop fighting for two seconds, and listen to me!"

"Why? You don't even have a clue what happened to me because of her friggen' race, why should I stop fighting? I should kill her right here and now..!" Raven yelled, popping his knuckles and taking an aggravated step towards her. "Yes, perhaps I should join you in that and fight you to the death this moment! Moby, Remy!" The drones floated to her sides, taking offensive stances. Chung dragged Aisha and Elsword out of the way of the crossfire and rage-filled auras.

"ARGH, SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Rena yelled again, pulling her hand back to punch one of them. She shook her hand a few times in midair, before putting it back down. "Okay, quiet for a second. Raven, you're too brash and reckless, as well as a stubborn... Man. I know it won't be easy to let go, but it wasn't Eve who kidnapped you, okay? She was asleep at the time, and she wasn't even sending orders, it was only energy."

"That energy powered the things that took me! Besides, couldn't she have stopped sending energy at any time?!" Raven snapped. Rena felt a vein pop on her forehead and she grabbed his hair, yanking him down and kneeing him in the stomach. "SIT DOWN, AND SHUT UP. And you, Eve, put down those drones or so help me, I'll sit them down myself..!"

Moby and Remy both squeaked, flying off down the hallway back to Eve's room. Eve was getting ready to follow them, when Rena stepped in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Who do you think you're standing in front of? Move!" Eve commanded. Rena balled her fist and kicked the girl in the side of the head, dropping her to the floor. "You need to be taught some humility! Get up and sit in that chair."

"I refuse! How dare you order me around-"

"NOW."

Eve did as she was told begrudgingly, grumbling curses and obscenities at the Elf, who merely crossed her arms and cantered her hip with a raised eyebrow. "Care to repeat that louder?"

"If I did, you'd probably run off crying." Eve spat, sitting down and crossing her legs. Raven chuckled. "I'd like to see that right no- Ow!" He reeled away from the kick to the knee, holding his leg and scowling. "What was that for?!"

"Shut up, the both of you. Now, you're going to sit her in complete silence, and you will not leave these chairs. Any talking will be to each other, and if it has even the slightest tone of insult, I will beat you to the floor, understand me?" Rena demanded. The two nodded, Eve much more pouty and upset than Raven's fearful nodding. "Good. I'll be back in an hour, you better think about what you've done."

* * *

Rena... Was so much fun to write for some reason :/ Also, that battery-charging thing in the last chapter: So Raven is part Nasod, meaning he'd need a battery to keep his Nasodic components alive, right? So I figured that in addition to needing food and sleep, he also needs a skilled mechanic, a portable solar charger, and a therapist. That is all for now, I hope you liked it~ Next chapter should be a singular update, sorry :/


	4. Fourth Order

Eve sat in pure silence. Not even the constant whirring and clicks and clacks and noises her system made when she was processing data sounded as she sat. She was something humans called 'angry' and for a moment, she thought, _it's justifiable. Imbecilic Elf woman._

Raven on the other hand, couldn't stop twitching. His arm was starting to bother him, itching and scratching at the raw skin on his shoulder. It was getting painful and annoying, the constant clicking it made as he moved. He swore it was starting to overheat on him, and just as he settled down to sit quietly, his arm blew another fuse. He cursed loudly, clutching the space just above the elbow, and hissed at the sparks that streaked out across the floor and burned his hand and fingers.

"Are you alright?"

"F-fine." He hissed. He wasn't about to tell her that his arm was breaking and he needed it fixed. No way, no how.

"That doesn't look alright. Let me see." Eve commanded, reaching out a hand. He jerked away from her, still holding his arm. "No way in hell! I don't trust you!"

"Trust isn't required, do you want to live or die?" She asked, her brow creasing in annoyance. He shook his head and glared. "I don't need your help, I can fix this on my own."

"Why are you being so stubborn?! You could kill yourself, you-" Eve started while standing up, but just then, the door came flying open, revealing a less-than-happy Rena on the other side. "What did I say about insulting undertones?!"

Raven heard Eve whimper quietly, unless that was him, as Rena stormed across the room over to Eve and grabbed her collar, kicking her knees from behind and letting her collar go so she hit the floor with a loud thump. Raven tried to scramble away as Rena advanced towards him, but she grabbed his arm and tweaked it as she pulled him back. He hissed loudly, cringing at the pop that sounded and the sparks that flew, and Rena flinched back with a yelp.

"Raven!" She yelled at him, grasping her hand. Eve jumped up, Moby and Remy rushing to Rena's side to check her hand for any severe burn wounds.

"Back off! You'll get hurt!" He yelled back, backing away. "I- I'll be fine, take care of yourself first."

He turned and ran, barreling through the door and out into the wide Altera plains, and he kept running and running till he was a safe distance away. Finally, he slumped against a wall and paused to pant, sliding down it to examine his arm. It was starting to burn on him, a painful itch in the nerves in his shoulder. He might as well have been bleeding under the armor for all he knew, he needed to get it checked out by another Nasod, and _fast._

* * *

"Rena, are you alright?!" Chung and Elsword yelled, running down the stairs. She stared back a them and smiled at their concerned eyes, nodding. "Yes, I'm alright. Thanks to Aisha, my hand should be fine."

Elsword sighed, mumbling, "Thank god, I thought we'd lost you."

It was an odd thing to hear him say, for he never expressed concern for anyone, but then again, this was Elsword. _Let's tease him a bit..._

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked, turning fully. "Are you concerned about me?"

"What? No, I just-" He blushed lightly and crossed his arms, turning away. "I'm just glad you still have a hand, we always need your archery and can't count on it if you can't used your hand. That's all."

Rena giggled. "Well, thank you anyway, Elsword. So, now, we need to go find Raven an- Where's Eve?"

"... Raven ran out a little while ago, I'm saying he'll come back on his own. And Eve... She just up and left when we came down." Elsword said. Chung groaned, staring at the door. "That girl... She's more trouble than she should be..."

"We need to go get them. There are four of us, let's split up. I'll go with Chung and look for Eve." Aisha said, standing next to the guardian. Rena nodded, ushering Elsword over. "Come on, let's move. I know Raven probably ran to the plains, and that was a little less than twenty minutes ago. Eve probably went the same way, so let's go."

* * *

Raven wandered aimlessly, holding his arm close to his side. It had calmed down and wasn't spitting or burning or anything, though he knew it had caused him to bleed. Unless that was oil, he was pretty sure the poor stump that was left of his arm was getting shaved off by the thing on his arm. He wondered how long it would take to fully detach so he could stop the pain, but that thought was pushed to the farthest part of his mind as he glanced up to see a girl.

She had white hair and a black cloak and was- It was Eve, sitting on a rock and leaning her head on her hand, her elbow resting on her knee.

Though he didn't want to ask her, he realized Rena was right: She was a Nasod, in fact, the only Nasod who wasn't hostile, and was probably the only Nasod who could help him. He'd have to man up and just ask her if he wanted to keep his arm.

After standing and looking between her and the plains behind him, Raven walked over to her, calling, "Hey."

He stared down at Eve. She sat quietly, tucking her legs to her chest, and as he sat down next to her, she cast him a glare. "How did you find me?"

"I was wandering lost. And besides, you're pretty easy to find." He chuckled. She smiled a little, but quickly scowled when he looked at her. "What do you want?"

"... Here."

He thrust his arm in her face. She stared at it curiously, before giving him a, "what?" look. He rolled his eyes and motioned with his arm again. She stared at it, before gasping loudly and grabbing the mechanical attachment, jerking Raven backwards. He cursed loudly at the tweak in his shoulder, glaring at her from his spot on his back. "What the hell?"

"Who in God's name gave you this?!" She exclaimed angrily. "It is an outrage!"

"That's what I'd like to know, it's killing me!" Raven yelled back. She shooshed him with a hand gesture. "I don't care about you, it's this arm. It's too heavy to be attached to a human test subject, and far too loose and wobbly. It could explode if you use it anymore. I need to fix this, right away..."

With a few jerks and twists, and then unscrewing a few things, Raven's arm popped right off, revealing that inside him was also mechanical. Though he was pretty angry about her yanking off his arm, the pain was gone, and it was revealed he wasn't bleeding. He sighed with the slightest hint of happiness, before glancing up and glaring at the way she was examining his arm. "What are you doing?!"

"How... How in the world have you been using this thing?" Eve asked quietly, almost murmuring it. She was flipping it around and holding it up to the sun, flinching as it twitched and blew another fuse. "What else is mechanical?"

"I don't know." He answered truthfully, flinching away and she leaned closer. With an annoyed scowl, she made a grab for him to see what else was mechanical, but he inched farther away, yelling, "Oh, no you don't!"

"Stop moving, I'm just checking if it's only your shoulder and neck or your entire abdomen that's become infested with Nasodic attachments!" Eve yelped, making another grab for him. He inched away again, cursing as he fell backwards and hit his side on a conveniently placed, very sharp pebble and cringed. Suddenly, there was a heavy weight on his legs, and he glanced up to see Eve sitting on him, leaning over his arm and scrutinizing the stump. "G-get off me!"

"Quiet down. It's just a check up." She sighed, grabbing his shoulder and holding him down. Her hand flinched away from him, before she prodded his chest harshly, causing him to flinch. "Jeez, what are you doing?!"

"Oh, not good, not good at all. I'm afraid I'll just have to take all of you. Come along, Raven, I'll fix you right away." Eve commanded, standing up and turning around. She took a few steps and picked up his arm from the floor, then started walking again.

"Oh, what, so you're my new personal mechanic now?!" Raven yelled, but got up and followed her nonetheless. She turned and glared at him.

"Yes, yes I am. Nice to meet you, Raven, I am Eve." And with that, she turned on her heel and started walking off. He grumbled begrudgingly, but followed her anyway, cursing to himself. _This was a bad idea... I should never have asked, stupid me trusting the voice in my head... But... Maybe... She can help me if she just softens up a bit._


	5. Fifth Order

Elsword led the way, the rest of the gang following him. As they got farther and father onto the plains, he finally sighed. "Now would be a good time to split up, I didn't think they could have gotten this far."

Aisha paused to breathe, resting her hand on her knee. "I didn't think WE could have gotten this far... I'll go with Chung to find the white haired girl, Eve, right?"

"Yeah, her. She's a Nasod, so maybe she went to explore the town or started heading back to where we met her." Chung started, putting his finger up in a matter-of-fact way. "She might be gathering data or something like that. I don't know where else she would have gone..."

"Well I know for a fact Raven ran to the plains... We'll head that way and look for him." Rena explained. "You guys go to town, we'll check at the place we first met, and we'll regroup at the inn in a few hours."

"Got it." Aisha and Chung replied in unison. Elsword brushed a hand through his hair, and then hissed quietly, brushing it back into a high ponytail. Aisha blushed lightly, almost yelling, "no, take your hair back down, it looks really good on you!"

Just then, a cough caught their attention, and Rena turned to meet Eve, face to face. "Hello. I returned your lost puppy."

"What? Raven is with you?"

Eve motioned to the arm slung over her shoulder and smirked slightly as Raven stormed up next to her. "I suppose I was too harsh on him earlier, for it isn't his fault he is a half-Nasod. Perhaps I can repay you by fixing as much of his body as I can. Would you like that, Miss Elf?"

Rena glanced between the white-haired girl and the noirette, blushing lightly. "U-uhm, I guess it would be nice. Thank you, Eve."

"No need for thanks. Here, come with me, I think I might have found some components to create a new, improved arm." She said, turning around. "We'll need to go back to the room we all met in though, for some more components and tools. Come, it should be worth it."

* * *

The gang waited in the room while Eve bustled around to find components and tools. Aisha could see the arm that was coming into place, it was sleek and perfect, with a slim wrist and long fingers. They almost mirrored her own hands, the skin tone was even very light. "Raven! Come here, let me check if this fits!"

The man wandered over to her, standing while she sized the arm to his shoulder and the stump. Aisha watched intently, moving around and straightening her back to see better. Elsword thwacked her in the arm, leaning his head on his hand. "Aisha, calm down, it's just an arm. What's so fascinating about that?"

"Um, Elsword, Hello!" She drew out the vowels, and continued, "It's a Nasodic arm, not 'just' an arm! The technology Nasods had was amazing! Their technological advances were so sophisticated and advanced that even some of us mages used them and-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He waved his hand, dismissing Aisha. She huffed at his boredom, there had to be something to cure his it, some way he would talk to her... Maybe a friendly game or a spar...

"Oh! Elsword, I just remembered something important I was going to tell you!" Aisha exclaimed, her hands rushing to her bag. She pulled out a book filled with paper sticking out from between the pages, and colored strips acting as bookmarks. "I found this book back in the library, and as I was reading through it, I realized it might be beneficial for you! Do you want to take a look?"

"No thanks." He said quickly, turning away from her. "I hate reading."

"No, no, no, come on, you have to see this: Look, here!" She flipped to a page that was bookmarked in pink, and read him the paragraph on the page:

"The Cornwell Stone: A legendary power once possessed by Gods. It is said that the stone resides somewhere in Elrios, and some people are compatible enough with the stone to use it. Those who use the Cornwell must be able to exert more energy willingly into the stone, and the type and quality of the blade depends on the will and energy of the user which can be potentially infinite. It is said that some people are able to form multiple swords, and some can even create whips."

"What? Let me see that!" Elsword yelped, snatching the book. He skimmed the page, his back straightening as he read further, before he finally snapped the book shut and looked up at Eve. "When will you be done?"

"Probably very soon, let me just attach these last few wires, and..." Eve connected two wires in place, then pressed a few buttons on the inside and pushed it to Raven's arm. It connected with no difficulty, and he flexed his fingers. "I... I have a hand."

"Yes, you do. How does it feel?" Eve asked. He smiled brightly, catching her off guard. "It feels normal... It feels great."

"That's all well and good, guys, but I need to go back to Elder." Elsword insisted, showing the two the book. "This sword... I think I might be able to use it!"

"... Wait, I think I've heard of that sword before." Eve stated, pulling the book away from him. She flipped through the pages and nodded, handing it back. "Yes, I have. We should head back to the main continent immediately-"

"Wait, what about this arm?" Raven asked. The two stared at it, and Eve shrugged, saying, "Throw it away. It's useless now."

"Wait, no! You should hold on to it, it might come in handy for someone!" Rena exclaimed. "Besides, if you make some adjustments, I'm sure it could be a very hand weapon or shield as well."

"That is a very good point, Rena. We'll hold on to it." Eve said, grabbing the arm and slinging it back over her shoulder.

"Wait, you... You address us as 'we...' Are you saying you're going to stay with us?" Chung asked, smiling at her sheepishly. She nodded, with a smile, replying, "Well, I have no where else to go, do I? Besides, you all have welcomed me with open arms, even if I have been stubborn and a bit of a... Well, bitch, as some people would say..."

The other five occupants of the room stared at her, before bursting out laughing. Aisha snorted, causing more laughs among the group, and even Eve cracked a smile. Elsword was the first to quiet, where he turned to the door and started walking outside. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to the inn to pack. I'm gonna take a night flight to Elder, and then I'm gonna leave you guys there, mmk? I'll probably meet back up with you in Bethma, so, catch you later!" With that statement, he took off running. Both Aisha and Chung ran to the door, the girl yelling, "Elsword, wait...!" but he was already long gone. Chung sighed, his shoulders sagging. "I didn't even get to tell him good luck..."

"Me neither... Stupid jerk!" Aisha screamed across the plains. "You better come back safely, got it?! Or I swear I'll kill you the next time we meet!"

Rena stepped over and patted her shoulder lightly, earning a distraught look. "He'll come back safe, right?"

"Of course he will. You might not be there with him, but he knows you're cheering him along every step of the way. He'll keep that in mind, and come back safely with the sword." She assured, resting her hand on her chest. "We all have faith in him. It will be fine."

Behind her, Raven snickered lightly. She turned to him with a slightly angry looked, but he merely smiled at her. "You're such a mom, Rena. It's kind of endearing."

She blushed at his comment, and he snickered again, his arms across his chest. Eve smiled at the interaction between them, it was so obvious they were going to be together, if they weren't already. But for some reason, as she gave one last look to the room as they left, a pang of emotion stung her heart. It was dark, saddening, with a slight jitter of electricity, and she wondered what it was. If it was longing for her old home and her old culture, or jealousy of Raven and Rena's relationship, or perhaps she was even... Excited and happy to be with the gang?

She took one final look at the door as she left, forming the words in her head. "Forever Rests Queen Eve, Little Queen of Nasods."

And unseen smirk formed on her lips as Chung called, "Eve, what are you doing there? Come on, we won't make it back in time for dinner!"

"No, the Queen doesn't rest forever. She's carving her own path forward. I will meet you again one day, my King, and _you_ will bow down at _my_ feet in submission."

* * *

Heheh, I enjoy writing Eve XD As you can already tell, I'm going to go through the job changes throughout the corse of this story, as well as their journey over to Hamel... But I think that TheSapphireKunoichi did that already, making this idea UNORIGINAL. This distorts my pride in this idea, and also disappoints me a bit, but that doesn't me I'm not going to give this story my all. I'm going to work on it just as hard as I work on my other stories. I hope you enjoy the rest of it~!

Edit: I don't know what happened, but some how, this chapter got so screwed up, I can't even tell you :/ I'm fixing it now, so you should go reread it or something during the next update...


	6. Sixth Order

So anon reviewer BlueKnight was asking a few questions, and cuz he/she is an anon, I couldn't PM back… So they're answered here!

-why is chung lonely (is not in pairng)

Ohwellidunno, really… I just… didn't put him in one XD;; Usually I'd ship him with Eve, Aisha, or Elsword, but because this is RavenEve and ElswordAisha is a side pairing, I guess I just… Didn't ):3 There might be something/someone for him later though ;) (Hint: Elsword Online in Korea~) But idunno XD

-why does raven get the 2 girls? :D

Well, this was intended to be a RavenEve, because Eve is like Raven's mechanic, right? So of course there'd be a relationship there, like, friends to super close friends, and I just decided to build on that. But, I also ship Rena with Raven allot, and it felt wrong not putting it there. Also, it builds Eve's character later, or at least, I plan to make it. (But fo'srs, Raven is totally a (krispy) pimp B/)

-why is elsword the only one with the new class?

I like IS the best out of all his classes (his hair is so pretty :3) I also casted some of these before they came out, but most of the classes are the way they are for a reason. I changed Aisha to a Battle Mage and Rena to a Trapping Ranger though, so he's not alone now :D

If there is anything I've failed to make clear, any critiques you want to give me so I can improve, or any questions you have, feel free to drop a PM or a review :) I don't bite!

… Much lol.

Just kidding XD;;!

* * *

Rena woke up early the next morning to cook breakfast like she usually did. She felt the light on her face and blinked herself awake to glance at the clear blue skies of the early morning. As she pulled the sheets away from her body, the chill in the air settled over her skin and she shivered, chuckling to herself as she stretched her back and arms. Slowly, she slid out of the bed, careful not to wake the occupant-

Occupants, she corrected herself. Eve was with them now, the Little Queen sitting on one of the beds, leaning on the wall with her eyes closed. It's like she's truly sleeping, Rena thought, pulling her shirt over her head and straitening it around her hips. She pulled her long hair from the back of it, before clipping the collar around her neck and pulling her skirt into place. She slowly left the room, making sure the door didn't creak on her way out, and tiptoed down the hallway, smiling as she spied no one in the kitchen.

She set to work, pulling pans and bowels from the cupboards and mixing together a nice, sweet tasting porridge. She hummed as she worked, pouring the meal into six bowls and setting them at the table.

"Morning, Rena!"

"Good morning Aisha. You're up early." Rena replied as Aisha sat down in one of the chairs with a yawn. She sniffed the porridge, her eyes lighting up a little. "It's sweet."

"I wanted to try something different, usually it's pretty bland… Tell me how you like it." Rena smiled, bringing another two bowls to the table and setting them down. Chung slowly shuffled down the stairs next, Eve at his heels. She was holding onto his arm, clinging to him and begging, "Tell me more about the Destroyer, I want to replicate the technology for my drones! How do you utilize the El Energy, and how do you summon more power into your weapon? What about the Guardian Stone? Chung!"

"Eve, please, you've been asking questions since I got up this morning… Please, just calm down for a second." Chung answered with an annoyed tone. Eve sighed, detaching herself from his arm and pulling out a chair to sit. "Fine… But I demand you tell me everything later! Especially about the new weapon you created!"

"New weapon?" Rena asked, chuckling as Eve's features took on a surprised look as she sniffed the food in front of her.

"Uh, well… It's in the works, but I'm trying to lighten my Destroyer so I can create a gun…" Chung explained, rubbing his hands together between his knees. "Im halfway there, but I've got a long way to go. I just want to move faster so I can keep up with you guys."

"Well, you're doing well so far, Chung." Rena commented, ruffling his hair. "Now where's Raven? If he doesn't get up soon, his-"

"Wait, wait, I'm here!" The noirette stumbled down the stairs and into the room, catching himself on a chair. "Sorry, it was the first time I've actually slept straight through nine hours without waking up to pain… I couldn't get up."

Rena giggled, pulling out a chair and sitting down, taking a spoon full of porridge. "Well, sleepy head, eat up! We have to pack and leave for Elder today, so eat as much as you can. I should go get Elsword too, he's still asleep?"

The others were silent for a second, before Chung whispered, "He left yesterday, remember?"

"He did? Oh, you're right, he did! I completely forgot about that…" Rena gasped, her face flushing slightly. "I guess I poured an extra bowl for nothing… Aisha, do you want it?"

The mage shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"But Aisha, you've barely even touched your porridge! Are you okay, are you feeling sick? Do you want to rest?" Rena asked, examining Aisha from her seat. Aisha shook her head again, mumbling, "I'm fine. May I be excused?"

"Um… Alright then…" Rena replied. Aisha stood up and pushed her chair in, leaving the room almost silently. Chung watched her go and stared at both her and Elsword's bowls.

"So who's going to-"

"I'll take it." Chung cut Raven off, reaching over and grabbing both their bowls. He quickly gulped down Aisha's porridge, before finishing his, and then taking a few bites from Elsword's. He paused to blink rapidly and sniff, but continued eating anyway. By the time he finished, tears were running down his cheeks, his bright blue eyes shining with water. "M-may I have some more, please?"

"Sure." Rena replied, resting a hand on his back. She was about to pull away and get up, when Raven offered her another filled bowl. "Here. I'll take cleaning up, just stay with Chung."

"Okay. Thanks Raven." Rena replied, and pulled Chung into a single armed hug as he ate. Raven picked up the bowls and spoons, glancing at Eve as he came to her. She was staring at the table, a depressed look in her orange eyes, which seemed to be dimmer than normal. "Eve?"

"Hm? Oh, Raven. It's fine, I was just… I need to recharge my batteries is all. Thank you for taking my plate, I'll be off now." With that, she hurriedly stood and walked away to the room she shared with Aisha. He stared after her for a short while, before shaking his head and taking the plates to the kitchen, where he dumped them in the sink and ran some water over them. Her could just barely hear Chung sobbing over the water, the boy seemed so upset with himself for not going with Elsword, or at least not making sure he was safe. "What if he doesn't come back? What if we never see him again? What if- What if-?"

So many 'what if's'. It made Raven think about the times that he had asked himself those questions, and rage welled inside him. He remembered the 'what if's' about Seris, about what he could have done to protect her, about what he could have done to stop Alex, about how he could have saved the Crow Mercenaries, his family-

"Raven, you're going to break the bowl!"

"What-? Oh, shit-" Her cursed, dropping the bowl, and then lunging to catch it, his fingers just barely missing as it fell into the sink and cracked up the side, the bowl under it chipping. "Uh… Oops..?"

Rena giggled at him, walking over and taking the ceramic in both of her hands. "Even without your Nasod arm, you're still very strong! Are you naturally right handed?"

"No… I was originally a lefty… It's still hard for me to write quickly, I was never taught after I lost my arm." Raven replied, taking another bowl and scrubbing it clean. Rena did the same with the spoons, and continued her questioning. "So how did you lose your arm? Or is it a touchy subject?"

Raven grit his teeth, muttering, "Touchy subject."

"O-oh. Sorry, I don't want to pry or anything… Just curious." Rena replied sadly. Raven quickly yelped, "I-I wasn't trying to sound dismissive or angry or anything! I just don't like talking about it… Sorry if I offended you with my tone…"

The elf chuckled, her face lighting up beautifully with joy. "It's alright. You know, you're actually really kind, Raven. I think you'd make a nice dad."

"We-well… I did want to start a family with my fiancé… But she- She had to leave." Raven got quiet, the only thing being heard between them was the rushing water. Rena opened her mouth to say something, when a shriek echoed through the inn. "AISHA!"

"Eve? Was that Eve screaming?" Raven asked, staring wide eyed at the door. "No time to worry, come on!"

Rena grabbed his hand and ran up the stairs, running down the hall to Eve and Aisha's room, when a spear came flying out of the room. Raven jumped and grabbed Rena's waist, pushing her to the floor before the spear pierced her chest and probably took her arm off if it didn't kill her. "Aisha, what did you do?!"

"Eve, I'm sorry, I didn't think it would do this to you guys-! Aiep-! Please don't kill me!"

Raven and Rena stared into the small room, their eyes widening. Chung was seething quietly, his blonde hair now falling completely over his face and hanging down to about his knees, while Eve was holding her drones up offensively over a cowering, giggling Aisha. Her hair trailed across the floor, pooling in a pile by one corner of the room, near Chung. Aisha's own hair was long, piling back behind her and wrapping around her upper body and neck like a scarf.

"What happened?"

"I was trying to help Chung with his weapon, but I accidentally cast the spell wrong and grew all our hair out! I didn't mean to, guys!" Aisha laughed, still ducking from Eve's drones that were hovering menacingly over her. "I think the room is still filled with the magic though, your guys' hair is growing too!"

Sure enough, Raven and Rena's hair was getting longer, till it about fell over his face as he pulled her up. Rena giggled, poking his nose through his bangs. "I think we're gonna need some hair cuts, guys."

* * *

They spent the next hour fixing their hair to the desired styles. Aisha cut hers to shoulder blade length with bangs across her forehead, before tying it up into two high pig tails. Chung was the girls' guinea pig, and spent a good forty minutes having his hair styled into braids, pig tails, buns, and other stupid looking things that made him look like such a girl. He finally decided on cutting his own hair, giving himself a scruffy style that made him look more mature and boyish. After watching what Chung had to go through, Raven decided to get Chung to cut his hair for him. It was a quick cut, but he ended up with very fluffy hair and bangs that hung over one eye.

"Are you sure I should have my hair cut like this?" Raven asked, brushing his bangs out of the way, then blowing them out of his eye with an annoyed puff.

"It looks quite good on you, though I think you should get a new shirt." Chung smiled in response, patting his shoulder. "At least I didn't let Eve cut your hair."

Raven glanced over at Eve and Rena. The elf was sitting in a chair, a horrified expression on her face as Eve hummed contently and used one of her spears to slice the blonde locks down to more manageable lengths. It was a messy hair cut, but made Rena look younger in age and very mature, like a leader. Well, except for the face that said she was near them point of screaming.

"Alright, I'm done now-"

"PLEASE DON'T CUT MY EAR OFF!" Rena shrieked, hiding her face as she jumped away from the chair. As she tried to run, something tugged back on her hair and she yelped, turning to see what was caught. Belt-like ribbons hung from the base of her neck and wove themselves through her hair, clipped in place with small blade-like barrettes. "What is this…?"

"I must have tied it to the chair when weaving it through your hair… I'm sorry, let me pull it out for you." Eve muttered quickly, detaching one of the barrettes and detangling the ribbon from the chair and then putting it back in place in Rena's hair. "I deducted that it would look nice with this kind of hair cut, is it alright?"

"I…" Rena twirled around a few times to get a better look at it, before Moby flew over with a mirror and held hit up for her to see. She examined the clip in the mirror, smiling brightly at Eve and embracing her. "I love it. Thank you."

"But Eve, what do we do about your hair? It's still so long…." Aisha smiled, twirling a lock with her finger. It was soft, like that of natural human hair. Eve looked at her, then looked at her hair, before turning to Remy. The done made a sighing noise and turned itself into a spear, earning a nod from it's queen. Eve took the spear in her hand, and then held her hair out, slicing straight through the bundle. "There. All done."

"You're just gonna leave it that messy?!" Rena gasped, taking the spear from Eve. "That won't do at all. Sit down, I'll cut it for you!"

"But I'm al-"

"No 'but's'! I'll cut your hair, in payment for mine. Just sit down and relax, it'll be fine."

Somehow, Eve didn't trust that, but did as she was told and sat down with her back straight. Rena took the scissors from Chung and started snipping away, cutting little bits off here and there.

About twenty minutes later, Rena clapped her hands together and cheered, "All done!"

Moby floated over with the mirror, and Eve examined herself, turning her head this way and that, looking at the feathery layers of white hair that hung down to about the base of her back. "It's beautiful…"

"I'm glad you like it!" Rena smiled, hugging her again. "Now we have to pack, our flight is in two hours!"

* * *

Okay so the thing with Rena and Chung. Usually, Aisha eats as much as Elsword, right? And Chung eats NORMAL PEOPLE PORTIONS. So when they're upset, Aisha eats less and Chung eats more than normal :/ Also, this explains the hair.


	7. Seventh Order

"Known as an exceptional archer and bearer of a legendary blade, she has the knack for snares, entangling enemies with ease. Foes will instinctively run the other way… if she doesn't catch them first."

XD That's so beautiful. Trapping Ranger came out on NA~

The gang was nearly late for the flight, but managed to arrive just barely in time. As they finished loading their bags onto the deck, Raven realized that he had forgotten a bag by the town and jumped to get it back. The cargo ship set for Elder wasn't planing on waiting for him, and started taking off just as Raven was about the reach the handle bars. He jumped and grabbed the yellow rails, holding on to them for dear life. He threw the bag over the side with a grunt, gasping as he felt his fingers slip.

"Someone, help me! I'm slippin-"

"Raven!" Rena screamed, lunging under the rails to grab his hand, but she just barely missed his fingers as he fell through the air. Her eyes widened as he started to disappear behind a cloud, but a swift breeze ruffled her hair out of place so she couldn't see. She pulled away from the bars and pushed her hair behind her ears, only to look up and see Eve there, with Moby and Remy by her sides as she held Raven under his knees and upper back.

"You need to be more careful, you could have lost your life." She said, sitting him down on the deck.

"Uh-Y-yeah. Thanks for the save…" He mumbled, getting up quickly. She stood up after him, holding her hair down as a particularly hard breeze kicked up. "We should get inside, it's too windy out here."

* * *

The gang sat inside for most of the ride to Elder, and once they got there, they were greeted by the townsfolk. "Rena, Aisha! It's so good to see you again!"

A large man in mostly blue came up to the two, and they embraced happily. "Hoffman, it's wonderful to be back. How have you been?"

He fell silent for a moment, an eerie silence passing over the crowd. "We could be better, Banthus has returned, and is worse than ever. Where's Elsword?"

It was the gang's turn to go silent. "He… He left. He's looking for a legendary sword, known as the Cornwell, and he…" Rena started to explain, a sad look casting over her face.

Hoffman blinked a few times, replying with, "Oh… Well, let's not be so down, now is a time for celebration! Come, we have much to catch up on!"

Rena's bad mood suddenly disappeared, and she smiled brightly,. "You're right, we shouldn't be so down about everything right now. What good is moping? We'll help you get rid of Banthus, once and for all this time." She made a, "come over here," gesture and said, "Come on, we have much to-"

She paused, her hand dropping limply to her sides, and her eyes going wide. She stared passed the group, gulping quietly. Raven stood there, confused for a second, before asking, "Rena…? Are you alright…?"

"She is just surprised." A voice from the crowd said. An auburn haired woman emerged from the crowd, wearing a cloak, a team of three behind her. One had black hair and golden eyes, and the other two were blonde, one with blue eyes and the other with brown eyes. They all wore cloaks, but only the black haired person had pants underneath. The others had either long socks or leggings. Not only that, they were all Elves. "Rena."

"M-Ma'am…" Rena stuttered, quickly dropping to one knee and bowing. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I have come to request something of you, Rena. Please rise." The red head said with a stoic, unwavering tone. Rena did as she was told, rising to her feet and standing up straight. "I request that you join the ranks of the Night Savers."

Rena's eyes widened even more. How could the Leader ask something like that of her? She was here with her friends, searching for the El under the orders of the Elder… She couldn't join the Night Savers, not this far into her quest, not after all she'd been through-

"I will not ask you to leave the mortal world, nor will this request interrupt the orders the Elder has given you. I only ask because I have seen you fight and you seem more than capable, more than prepared, to handle any situation thrown at you. I do not know what you have done to train yourself to be so powerful, and I know the other Elves want you to work with them: The Sneakers are envious of your powerful melee, the Archers want your skills… I simply have come to you first." The auburn haired woman explained. Rena stared at the floor for a long while, before turning to her friends.

"What should I do, guys? If I join the Night Savers, I might have to leave you…"

"You will not, I assure you." The Leader interrupted her. "We will only call you to meetings when we need your intel or training, or help on a mission. Besides, the Elder made it very clear I was not to take you from your companions… So what do you say?"

Rena stared between the Leader and her friends, who were standing in front of the townsfolk with confused faces, before exhaling and turning to the auburn haired woman. With a determined face, she said, "I accept your request, Ma'am. I will join the Night Savers."

The Leader smiled and said, "Very good. Come forward and kneel, Rena."

Rena stepped forward and kneeled again, keeping her head down as the Leader drew a small knife from her belt. It had a golden hilt, with two red gems on it, and a pure white blade. "Rena, by the power of the Spirits, I accept you into the ranks of the Night Savers," She tapped Rena's shoulder twice, before kneeling as well and holding out the blade. "And I now present you with the Blade of Erendil. If you wish to back out now, do not take-"

"I accept this great blade, Leader." Rena cut her off. She grasped the hilt of the blade, standing to hold it up to the sky and examine it. For some reason, she felt filled with power: The blade was light and balanced in her hands, and she felt as though it was giving her strength. The Leader stood as well, and smiled widely, saying, "Welcome Rena, to our ranks. I am sorry to do this so soon, but I must borrow you for a few hours, to test your strength and give you the uniform… Please, come this way."

The brown-eyed Elf and the black haired one came up behind her and grabbed her arms, shoulders, and waist. "Come, bring her this way."

"Wh-what- I can walk on my own- Wait, what are you doing- No, don't touch that- Hey! D-don't start undressing me, we aren't even inside yet-! Hey!" She yelled as they carried her off to one of the inns. The Elgang stared with wide eyes after the Elves. "Did they just-?"

"…. Well, that was kind of odd." Aisha said, turning to Hoffman. "So, when do we eat?"

* * *

About six hours later, give or take, Rena finally came back from her little adventure with the Night Savers. Her outfit had changed completely, going from her white skirt to the uniform of the Night Savers, complete with the tan cloak and new bow. "So how is it?"

Raven felt himself blushing and turned away from her mumbling, "Y-you look great…"

"Won't you get kinda cold though?" Aisha pouted, her eyes locked on Rena's chest. "And this outfit makes you looks so damn big…"

"E-eh- Do I look fat to you?!" Rena blushed, her hands flying to her stomach. "I-I should go ask for something else, then, I-I don't wanna look-"

"No- I didn't mean it like that, I meant your-…. Your boobs." Aisha muttered, glancing away from the Elf. "Why are yours so big, you look like you're the same age as me."

"I'm not…. Uhm, what's for dinner?" Rena asked quickly changing the subject and sitting down next to Chung, who sat straight and stared forward with a nervous face. "Chung? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, fine." He replied, earning a devious grin from Aisha. "Ahhh? Does little Chung have a crush on pretty Miss Renaaaa?"

"What- NO! I- …. Mm, n-nothing, it was just… Eh…" Chung muttered slumping and using his hair to hid his face. Raven blinked a few times and laughed at the boy, ruffling his hair in a fatherly manner. "Kid, it's only natural, you're only fifteen. Just ignore it, and focus on eating."

"Alright… Hey, uh, where's Eve?" He asked, glancing around the table. "She was here a few minutes ago, when-?"

"I have returned!" Said Nasod suddenly announced, causing Chung to scream like a girl and flip his plate halfway cross the table. "CRIST, EVE, DON'T DO THAT TO ME!"

"Appologies." She waved her hand dismissively. "Anyway, how would you like to go get some new clothes tomorrow? I just ran into a kind woman named Luchiel, running an accessories shop, and she offered to give us some new clothing. I think we should take the offer."

"… I guess that's a good idea…" Raven replied cautiously, though he had to admit, he definitely needed some new clothing.

"That's a great idea! When do we go? Tomorrow?" Aisha exclaimed, standing up quickly.

Eve nodded. "Tomorrow morning. Also, Rena, you look very nice."

"Oh? O-oh! Thank you…" Rena blushed, looking Eve's new dress over. "You look very nice too… Did Luchiel give this to you?"

"Yes, she did. It's very exquisite, I think." Eve replied, with a smile. She took a seat next to Chung and rested her elbows on the table. "She offered the clothing to me for free, and said she'd give you new clothes too, but only if you let her do what she wants to with the style. What do you say?"

"... I think it's a great idea." Raven said calmly. "We should go. I think we're all in need of something new."

"Yeah! And we can find Aisha something cute too!" Rena clapped. The mage blushed, laughing at her friend. "Alright, it's a date. We'll get up early tomorrow then."

* * *

Omg I'm sorry all you Chung lovers. HE'S ONLY 15 OKAY IT'S ONLY NORMAL WITH HORMONES AND ALL THAT SHIT OKAY?! AND RAVEN IS BEING A GOOD FATHER FIGURE. SO I THINK IT'S ALRIGHT.

... Yeah, TR is hot, okay XD? IF I WAS A GUY, YEAH, I'D BE IN THE SAME PREDICAMENT AS CHUNG.

SG: Shoots* Shut up.

Me while dying* W-well... I'll just go update something else... Goodbye~


End file.
